


Time Is Runnin' Out

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff, Fluff! Fluff everywhere!, Hale Fire (past), Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weavern returns home to her family, the Hales', the ones she left four years ago. When Derek & Laura took her in, & she just left. So much has changed those years she's been gone.</p><p>One: She's no longer human.</p><p>Two: She's an alpha.</p><p>Three: Derek may be her mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Teen Wolf/Characters. And I got the title from Papa Roach's - Time Is Runnin' Out.

Weavern: She's 5'6, her hair & eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much, the friends she did have, she cherished. Weavern was fourteen. She had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. Everyone thought she was lesbian, just because she loved hanging out & felt more comfortable dressing in guys clothing. She wore nerd glasses, black & pretty big. Her hair was down, swishing to the left, covering her eye, & the ends were dyed a frosted blonde.

~Saturday Morning~ 10:34 A.M.

Weavern sighed as the town Beacon Hills came into view, more than four years ago she left this place, left the ruins of her burned family, her half burned uncle, her sister... her brother. She shivered at the thought, she left Peter, her uncle alone. Yea, Derek visited once in awhile but, Weavern was there everyday not having much to do after graduating highschool early. She told Peter about her new job, being in a band. Weavern the lead singer, & sometimes playing guitar if needed. Her band didn't write song, just sang others, giving them the credit for the songs sang of course. She adjusted the strap of her electric guitar, gripping the neck tight.

***

Weavern stopped at a 711 for a Rockstar (Fruit punch), she popped the tab & sipped, she followed any scent of her family she could. Derek's became most prominent, Weavern followed it to a loft. The scent becoming stronger, she gasped realizing her brother was now an alpha, pride filled her but, as did guilt. Weavern sighed once more, eyes dropping to her sneakers as she lifted a hand & knocked. The door opened.

"Weavern?" Surprise, hurt, & anger came from the male voice. Weavern nodded slowly, head hung low. She had no right to show her face, not after just up & leaving her family without so much as a good-bye.

"Hey Derek," she murmured, wolf howling in mourning. It wanted to hug Derek, scent him until he reeked of her. Weavern seen him move to the side, allowing her entrance to his den. She glanced around the barely furnished room, glass windows allowing a nice view of the town.

"Come," Derek said, she followed him to what she suspected the livingroom. "Sit." She sat, laying her guitar across her lap, her fingers needed something to do for she feared if they were left unbusied they'd try touching Derek. Weavern touched the black guitars body, following it's curves, flowing over the smooth plane. Her fingers slid up the strings to the head of the guitar's neck, just gingerly touching the white, skull shaped pegs.

"I'm sorry-"

"For leaving us? Or for coming back?" Derek growled harsh & hateful. Weavern flinched, she looked him in the eyes, pale green & accompanied by a 5 o'clock shadow. His features even sharper than Weavern remembered.

"For leaving you, I- I shouldn't have, I was only ten. I guess it was cuz' I lost my family, & you did too, & I- I just couldn't cope. And somewhat for coming back, only because I know I have no right for being here. But, I just had to know..." her voice died down, going mute.

"Know what?" He snarled, eyes glowing scarlet. Weavern wanted to curl up & cry in a corner, maybe her wolf was wrong. Derek twenty-seven, & her fourteen, maybe her wolf was wrong?

"I- I just came back to know o- one thing... do you l- love me?" She stuttered, eyes glossy. Derek's expression more sullen then ever, body going completely tense & rigid, jaw locked in place. Weavern listened to Derek's heart, her brother's heart.

"No, I never did, you were just some child I pitied & decided to let into my life," Derek said. They both heard the bleep in his heart, Weavern couldn't hold back a whimper as she stood. She made her way to the door. 'If he could say it to my face... then deep down it must be true,' she thought, tears brimming her eyes just before falling.

"Fine. I'll just be passing through then Alpha Hale," she said, voice wavering. A heavy, commanding hand on her shoulder stopped her. Weavern turned around, eyes glowing, mimicing the scarlet ones burning back at her. Derek felt a moisture on his hand, he retracted it, eyes widening at his blood stain palm. He looked at Weavern with a confused look.

"What?" He whispered to her, eyes flickering all over her face. Weavern dropped her eyes to the concrete floor, blood now seeping through her light weight red hoodie. A hoodie Derek had bought her a day before her birthday, she found it before he had a chance to wrap it.

"Listen, I had to leave. Gerard, he was going to hurt me, to get to you. I couldn't let that happened Derek, that's why I left years ago. But, he found me regardless..." Weavern explained. "See yah' Derek." She opened the door & stepped out, the sharp intake of breath caught Derek's attention. He just noticed her leaning more to one side, hand ghosting over her side, as if she wanted to hold it but couldn't.

"Weavern..." Derek called but, his voice was lost in the breeze rolling through the loft. She was gone...


	2. Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weavern works on rebuilding the Hale house to it's beautiful glory.

~Later That Day~ 2:23 P.M.

Weavern wondered down to the Hale preserve, she sat at the foot of the house she once played in. She decided to have this placed rebuilt, the exact same way it was before, restore this house's glory. Weavern glanced around at the supplies cluttered around her; beams, tools, nails, blueprints. She caught purple, turning her head, she growled lowly at the flower. It swayed in the wind, mocking her, knowing it was best for her not to go near the pretty, yet dangerous plant. Ignoring her better judgement, something she lost when returning here, she stomped over to the flower. Having much difficulty she finally managed to rip it from the ground.

"You ruined my life... stupid weed," she hissed distastefully at the plant. Weavern tossed it away, her hand tingling. Weavern reached for the manual saw, she sawed away, checking the measurements twice for each plank & beam needed. The sun was up now & it was at least ninety out, she removed her hoodie, now just in a wife beater. Her wounded shoulder caked in dried blood, her cut up side still gushing blood.

~Five Hours Later~

Weavern finished the roof, & laying down new floor boards on the first level of the house. She took a seat on the porch, already she called the electricians & plumbers, tomorrow they'd be there & have everything up to date & working.

"Weavern." She growled at him, not wishing to see him. Not after what he said, not after what he deserved to say. "Come here." Weavern couldn't say no, her mate commanded her, she had no choice but to listen to a man who hated her. She stopped three feet from him, feeling his mixed emotions. The bond was there, there was no hiding it. His pain, anger, hurt, she felt it all. Did she want to? Of course not, she caused it.

"Leave," Weavern snarled weakily. Derek advanced, reaching out a hand. Weavern snatched it, gripping it tightly, eyes red. "Leave. I could care less that this is you're territory." Derek growled at her.

"I lo- don't wanna see you again. Leave this place, don't even try fixing this nightmare we- I once called home." Derek put up his walls, ignoring the fact he was probably literially killing his mate, his one & only shot at truely being happy. Weavern released his wrist, taking a step back, hurt filling her eyes.

"I do regret comin' back. This is such bullshit, I hate this place, I hate this house, I hate you..." Weavern's voice cracked, & her heart skipped a beat. She snatched up her backpack, & guitar before quickly running into the forest. Derek's wolf growled, thinking her running was the challenge of catching her, earning her, & taking her. The thought made it worse. Derek clenched his fists, feeling claws dig into his palms. His fangs dug into his bottom lips, his eyes bled red. 'If I don't take her now. It'll be too late,' he thought. If she crossed the borders, he'd never see her again. Derek was running out of time. He lost control.

~Ten Minutes Later~

Weavern sensed Derek chasing her, she forgot about the whole catching you're mate thing. She phased into full alpha form, she may be big but, Derek was superior in strength & size. Even if she was as big as him, he was born wolf, not turned as her. Weavern yelped as Derek pulled her down to the forest floor by her flank, she tumbled down an embankment. Weavern was human once more, claws, fangs, & eyes aglow. Derek still in alpha form, his eyes looked her over.

"No, I don't want you!" Weavern lied horribly, no matter what she said, her heart betrayed her. Derek growled, his wolf wanted her, & he was going to have her. "Derek... just, stop... please..." she sniffled as she stepped back. He stepped back, eyes flashing pain. He managed to control his wolf & shifted back, Weavern didn't drop her gaze, disregarding the lack of clothes Derek sported. Weavern managed to keep hers intact even when shifting.

"Vern..." Derek muttered, wind caring his voice across the preserve. The nickname hit home, Weavern could hold it in, she feel to her knees, guitar hitting the leafy ground. She hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Five years ago, she lost both her parents to the Hale fire.


	3. Mates

***FlashBack***

"Mommy? Daddy?!" Derek watched as the nine year old tomboy ran around, head & eyes swivling in all directions. The flames of his home burning. The girl, Weavern was her name, finally went to Sheriff Stilinski, tugging on his hand. "Have you seen my mommy, & daddy?" She asked. Derek's gaze flickered over the Sheriff as he went rigid.

"Weavern... they..." his voice died down. Weavern, wasn't stupid, she understood. Her eyes looked to the house, she took off for it. Derek barely catching her as a flaming chunk of the rook came down, Weavern kicked & screamed.

"Shhh, little one, it'll be alright," Derek said soothingly, stroking her hair. Weavern quieted down, eyes reflecting the fire, & a figure? Everyone gasped as a man, her father emerged. Derek's uncle being dragged out by the burned man. There were more burns than skin left on him.

"Daddy!" Weavern exclaimed, she wriggled out of Derek's grasp & ran to her father. Ignoring the fire, or the nightmares she was sure to have. He collasped, she kneeled beside her dying father, tears threatening to fall at any given moment. "Daddy..."

"We're sorry..." he said, the pain unbareable. Weavern reached out but, at last minute pulled away, a single tear fell.

"It's alright. At least you have mommy, I'll be fine... I'll be strong..." Weavern muttered, eyes flickering from her father's burned body to the man he dragged out.

Her father smiled painfully, "I know you will. Be good..." Weavern made her way to Peter, his face, & body half burned.

"Blink if you can hear me... please..." he blinked, blue eyes meeting her brown. Weavern smiled, gentle carding her fingers through the hair that remained untouched upon his head. His wolf purred under the touch, it calmed it. "He's alive!" Derek was there in a heartbeat, eyes tearing up.

"Uncle," he breathed. He glanced at the girl, she was in front of the burning house once more. Fighting with Sheriff Stilinski, kicking, screaming, biting too. "Uncle, I'll be right back," he said. Derek walked over to the exhausted Sheriff, he held out his hands, taking the girl from him. Weavern instantly calmed down, & curled into Derek, tears soaking his shirt.

"We'll get you three to the hospital," Sheriff Stilinski said. The paramedics carefully lifted Peter onto the gurnee, & into an ambulance, he was shaking violently.

"I think he's going into shock," one paramedic said to the other. Derek objected, he released Weavern, she hesitantly climbed into the ambulance, Derek allowed her to hold his hand. Weavern sat on Derek's lap as they drove to the hospital, she stroked Peter hair, it stopped him from shaking. Derek smiled at the girl, resting his chin on her head.

"See, he just wanted her near. Right Vern?" Derek murmured, Weavern nodded, the smallest of smiles gracing her face. After the funeral, & the fire being ruled as arson. Did Derek decide to be the child's guardian, & since his family was loved by the town, he easily won custody of her since she had no other family. Up until the day she left was she Derek's.

***End***

Weavern repressed that memory, the one that started it all. She barely realized Derek was hugging her, & she was clinging to him for dear life.

"Der- Derek I'm sorry. Sorry I left, sorry I never called you. Oh, I was being selfish, & arrogant," she whimpered against his chest.

"No, you were being selfless, you did it to protect Peter & I, Cora too, she's alive. And look, you've become an alpha," he said apologetically, proudness lacing into his words. Weavern smiled, cupping his face with a hand, thumb brushing his stuble covered face. Derek nuzzled her hair before kissing her. Weavern melted as she knew what was coming next. 'I don't regret coming back,' she thought.


End file.
